Closed to you
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: As the days take place,more Okita is ravaged by his illness. Nothing holds him back on earth, has a thing ... Okita x saito and possibility of Hijikata x saito.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fiction on this site and I decided to spent Hakuouki! Cons by one thing: I am French so I probably had to make monumental mistakes! Excuse me! **

**Note : So it is a YAOI fiction(boy x boy). If you don't like this, don't read this.**

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, it was hot. Shinsengumi were training new recruits. Okita was in his room, in bed, he watched what was happening outside.

"Decidedly, the new recruits are not good ..."  
He sighed. How long was he not go out? He doesn't even remember. The more we progressed in time, the more his condition worsened. Okita was desperate, nothing holding him here ...

Behind these poor recruits, was Saito, he was responsible for training them. Okita was hard to resist the pale skin, the sapphires eyes of Saito. He looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. Okita always loved this man since his arrival in the Shinsengumi. But Saito doesn't seemed interested in him, Okita was sure that he had eyes only for Hijikata.

"Tsch ..." Okita looked away from him and tried to sleep.

"Souji? You're asleep?" The voice of the vice-captain sounded in his back. Okita straightened. Hijikata was sitting nearly him and behind Hijikata, Chizuru Saito,who was sit against the wall. Okita tried to smile

"It's rare to see you here, Vice captain." Okita said.

"I'd just take news of you."

Okita sighed. "I'm fine as you see it. Stop worry for me, Hijikata-san." Hijikata frowned.

"Baka! It's been several days that you don't eat "

"I'm not hungry" Okita wrote a new smile in his face.

Hijikata sighed: "What is your problem?"

Okita's eyes widened: "But nothing I'm fine." Yes it was fine except he was on the brink of death and he was dying of love for Saito.

Hijikata became agitated, he rose and shouted "I know you ! What's your problem to the point of not being able to eat!"

"..." Okita's smile hid and frowned. The Lieutenant, who having understood he would 't talk turned heel and left, followed by Chizuru, who was a bit lost. However, for the biggest surprise of Okita, Saito remained. He looked the same look as usual. Without thinking, Okita spoke with a bad tone:

"You have something to say?" Saito looked at him with a pierçing look , as if trying to collect something in him. It pu Okita uncomfortable, which looked away.

"No." This was the only word of Saito. He got up and was about to leave. Okita had to lute for not preventing him to leave or jump shot and steal a kiss.

"It's not that I don't want to talk ... But I can't speak"Saito turned around, approached the bed and sat nearly to Okita.

"Why?"

"I can't." Indeed, he can't say that he loves him, at least he dares not. His heart was beating so hard with the stress, he was seized with a violent cough.

"Souji ? You holding up? You want help?" Saito rushed to help him but Okita waved his hand to say that it was going. His cough lasted several minutes but eventually stops. This sensation during coughing was unpleasant: it was as if he tore his throat. In pain, he had slumped to the ground. He got up and began to smile.

"Do not worry like that," he said. "I'm used to this. "

"You could die you know?" Saito said, with his usual calm.

"I'm ready: nothing holding me here ." Okita closed his eyes, still smiling. He might want to appear happy, an expression of sadness could be felt. Saito was also felt.

"Souji, how can you say such a thing? You have changed ... You never said that before."

"Oh? You prefer me before?" He replied, innocently.

"I did not say that." Saito rose. "The vice captain might need me, I'll leave."

"Very well, thank you ..." Okita frowned: it was obvious that Saito loved Hijikata.

He began to smile: "Get good morning to others!"

"Yes." He turned heel and left. Okita lay back, satisfied with the visit of Saito and his little chat with him.

Several hours passed, Okita didn't sleep: he couldn't, he needed to move. Then he rose and went out a little. The night was warm and soft. The sky was starry. Okita sat and stared at the stars. He stayed several hours like that, leave him much good. The night was far advanced, he thought back to his room. He made a long way when he made an early malaise.

"Damn ... Not now ..." He used the rest of his forces, trying to walk. Reached his room he collapsed and began to cough. This time, it was much more violent: he began to cough blood lots of blood. He could not get up. "Shit ..."  
Saito and Sanno, who were passing here, saw Okita.

"Souji!" Sanno screamed. They rushed. The state of Okita was critical. Saito ordered to the captain of the Eighth Division:

"Go get help fast!" Sanno complied. "Okita? Okita, you hear me I'll help you find your room." Saito supported him, holding him by the arm, they walked and helped Souji to lie. His cough didn't stop. A doctor arrived, he helped Souji breathing.

"Breathe ! Breathe !" Chizuru was in a state of shock: "Was this the end of Okita-san? Impossible! I refuse to believe it." were his thoughts.

Cough passed. Okita fell tired. The members of the Shinsengumi, reassured, returned to their occupations. Hijikata asked to Saito to wait until he wakes up. And so he did. He waited a long time. When Okita awoke. He smelled a familiar smell, but he could not know which one.

"Souji, are you okay?" It was the voice of Saito. Okita rose quickly turning to Saito.

"Hajime-kun? You have waited all this time? " he asked. He was a bit lost.

"Yes. I'll get the vice captain I'll be back." He was about to get up but Okita seized his wrist as if to restrain him, which was the case.

"Not Hijikata-san ... Just you ..." he said. He blushed a bit but the moments with Saito were so rare that it would benefit. Saito sits down. Near his futon.

"I'm asleep, eh? Tsch ... I'm pathetic." He said, he laughed mockingly.

"You made a big crisis. We all thought you were a goner. You ought to tell someone. Imagine that we not come Harada and Me."

"... I wanted to be alone." he said with his usual smile.

"Why?" Okita looked Saito for a moment. He itemized look. His long silky hair was all tied by a string, put on his shoulder. His eyes were bluer than the color depth of the abyss of the sea He was just perfect. Then he answered.

"I wanted to think."

On your problem earlier?" He asked.

"Yes, sort of ...". He rose and wine sit on outside and looked dreamily at the stars.

"The vice-captain was right. This problem makes your critical condition." Okita turned his head and smiled. He beckoned him too and that's what Brown did. He sits down beside him.

"You're too concerned about my health." Saito sighed and replied

"It's normal. It would be annoying that you die."

"Do you want that I tell you the problem?" he said, turning to Saito, with a look strangely serious.

"If you insist." Saito simply replied he didn't want to force the patient to talk about things that bother him.

"It's you." Saito's eyes widened, surprised.

"I'm not sure I understand." Okita approached him and whispered in his ear:

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU WHAT?" Asked Saito. He had lost his usual calm: he seemed surprised, embarrassed and even angry. "It's not possible!" he repeated incessantly. Suddenly, he rose, turned and left the room.

"Obviously ... I ruined everything ..." he said, alone in his room.

The days that followed, Okita could move. He took the opportunity to get out. The brunette girl followed him everywhere. At least almost: it was sometimes absent for preparing meals or heat the alcohol: sake. Whenever her lover saw him, he turned and walked in the opposite direction. Okita soon realized he was avoiding her.

"Saito-san is weird right now." Chizuru said. "Something happened there?"

Okita him, only smiled, "... I do not know. " Chizuru looked strangely, she thought it was a bit weak because of his illness then, as a good mother who cares for her son, she said "You have a small mine, Okita-san. You should go to you rest. "

Their conversation stopped dead: Vice captain stood before them. With his head bad days, he said: "Saito feels good. Chizuru goes and makes tea in the meeting room by a half-hour. Okita, go and rest! You're not ready to get up. "Hijikata sighed.

"I'm fine." Okita smiled.

"Baka! If you do not want to stay there you should follow the advice of the doctor and therefore return quietly to your room!" Hijikata said, in a severe tone. Okita laughed then stopped suddenly, the smile on his lips.

"You're pissing me off Hijikata-san." Hijikata then shot the patient's eyes, turned and walked away. Chizuru, her left side prepare sake. Okita was alone. He took the opportunity to walk a little on the terrace. He thought back to last evening: its crisis, which allowed him to be alone with Saito. Then how pathetic he had ruined their relationship by confessing his feelings. Okita could not forgive his fault. He continued to walk and thus a half-hour passed. A cry made him return to him. It was the voice of Chizuru.

"That's hot! Quick!" She ran on the wooden deck.

"Chizuru-chan, how many times must I tell you not to run? You'll end up having an accident." Okita sighed. And that's what happened: Chizuru stumbled, fell forward, the dish of tea in hand. Okita, by reflex, tried to catch up. But he was so weakened because of his illness he fell backwards, holding the girl against his chest. They crashed to the ground. Chizuru, who was above him, stood up and excused himself immensely. Okita repeated that it was not serious. At its greatest fear, he saw a silhouette behind Chizuru, she was standing upright. It was Saito. Had he seen it all? It was impossible to know: he still had his mask of insensitivity. He knitted his eyebrows just a little and turned around going in another direction, a step upset. "Hajime-kun!" Exclaimed the patient. He got up quickly and run after him. Chizuru, meanwhile, embarrassed, made cups of tea and returned to the kitchen.

After much effort, Okita grabbed the handle of his beloved. What interrupted the Captain's race, he turned and struggled violently. Okita but did not yield. He began to question this man.

"Why are you angry, Hajime-kun?" Saito calmed down and replied directly:

"... You're hurting me." Okita would be even more handles in this response.

"This is not an answer! Why are you upset ?" Okita raised his voice, still trying to control themselves.

"..." Saito closed his eyes, there was a pause and finally said: "You have not wasted your time it seems."

"You threw me yesterday, You do not have your say! Unless you have something to say yesterday?"

"No." Okita frowned and decided to confess his words like he expected.

"Chizuru stumbled, I try to catch up but I fell. Ask him, you see." Okita said.

"It's not that the position seemed to say." Saito said, squeezing the handles, trying to master his anger.

"Would you be jealous?" Okita finally asked.

"Wh ... What? N.. No!" stuttered Saito, full of surprise.

"I can get on my knees, kiss your feet if you want but tell me what I want to hear what you say!" Okita said, releasing its hold on him, then weaving his hands in those of Saito.

"I think ..." Saito began to say, reluctant, blushing.

"Say it!" Okita murmured softly to his beloved.

"I ... I love you" Saito said, stammering. It was redder than a tomato.

The lips of those captured Okita Saito. It was a quick kiss but tender. Saito was surprised it was as if he had been waiting for this kiss forever. Okita, he was already addicted to taste the lips of his beloved. Okita kissed him again. This time, it took longer. Instinctively, Saito surrounded, with his arms, neck of the patient. This prompted the other to deepen the kiss. But all good things come to an end: they broke the kiss.

Since that time, their relationship quickly improve.

Écouter

Lire phonétiquement


	3. Chapter 3

Since the revelation of Saito, the two lovers should be careful: no one should know their relationship. That's why they spent the night alone both. The morning was as if they knew more. Saito continued to train new and Okita, he remained motionless in his room, watching the members of the organization, as before. Then, at night, his lover came to see Okita. Generally, the young man was sleeping. Saito then sat beside him, admiring him: he was intelligent, brave, young and beautiful. It was above all a great sense of friendship. Most of the time, the young man woke up, feeling a familiar presence. A soft smile was drawing on his face when he saw the person who sat beside him. Despite the night far advanced, they often talked a lot, then one thing led to another, they kissed. With the multiple kisses, sometimes the clothes fell on the floor. Generally, Okita led the "dance", sometimes it was the opposite. In this moment, the young man covered his lover with kisses and caresses, whispering sweet words. Then they went to get serious : Okita moved his tongue over the body of Saito, kissing him scars, obtained during multiple battles. Then he went back his lips to the face of the beloved, who was moaning, through the shot and then joining his lips. These sweet moments ended with small words like "I love you" until one falls asleep. The dawn came back, they gave to each other one last kiss and Saito went outside. From that moment they were only captains, without link.

"Hello Saito-san!" Exclaimed the girl, perky. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Saito replied as usual, with the same indifferent air than usual.

"Who knows?" then he went his way.

"This is not an answer, Saito-san!" Chizuru gasped. Then she went to prepare breakfast.

Saito entered the regular meeting room, there was everyone, at least almost: Sanno, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Kondou were present, seated.

"Where is the vice-captain?" Saito asked, full of surprise. Shinpachi made his head bad day and then ended by saying:

"Nah, he is not released this morning, it was too much work ..." but Heisuke exclaimed with joy:

"Fortunately I'm not a vice-captain! I wouldn't like to have all this paperwork!" and he laughed. But the man with red hair calmed the laughter of the teen by asking Saito:

"Souji not come to eat?" Saito cleared his throat: it's true: How long had he not eat with them?

"Herm ... I don't know ...He don't feel very good..." then they began to eat. After the meal, Saito decided to go see Okita: he had never asked what felt Okita, to always remain on the sidelines. It arrived quickly in the room of Okita. His beloved was surprised how was it that he is here? He smiled, as usual, and said in a tone mocking semblance:

"That earned me a visit to this dear Hajime-kun?" when he pronounced the name "Hajime-kun," he cleared his throat.

"Souji ..." he says with an air of sadness. He came to sit beside him. He then asked him honestly: "Our situation is right for you?"  
Okita stared why he asked that? Did he drop it? Just the thought of losing his lover, the idea of being alone made him disappear his smile.

"What do you mean?" he said in a tone suspiciously. He looked like worried. Saito tried to resist his eyes: green eyes, the color of an emerald of 500 squares.

"You're ill and you stay always alone in this room, locked." he said in a tone of sadness.

"But I have you, Hajime-kun." This sentence caught her destination: the fact that nothing of knowing him, made him happy?

"Don't be stupid!" Saito said, not turning his head to the other lives he blushed.

"It's true. Just to know that you love overwhelms me." Okita was an unusual frankness. They looked into his eyes and Saito kissed him, passionately . He held Okita's face in his hands, his skin was soft. The recipient of this kiss, him, wrapped his arms around his torso of Saito, sticking to him. The kiss lasted several minutes. Finally, it broke. Saito, before leaving, he whispered: "I love you, too."  
Satisfied with this answer, Okita kissed his hand. Once his love went, he went to bed.

_

When returning the captain of the third division, everyone was terrified. Saito asked to Sanno what was happening.

"Hijikata was disappear! It is not left his office and yet he could not be found!"

"What?" Since when? " he asked, surprised.

"We don't know! It's exactly the problem!"

"Tsch ..."

Saito ran through the apartment's vice captain in all directions. Then he remembered that the vice-captain was in his office, stuck to the paperwork. He ran and entered in the office: the papers were on the ground, as if he had struggled against something. The ink was dropped on the floor, making a big indelible stain. But what particularly struck Saito was that the office was plunged into darkness: the blue aori covered the window to hide the sunlight. "Instincts vampire?" Saito murmured, then he felt a blade of a sword touch his shot. A small wound was open, the blood flowed. "An attack?" Saito thought, terrified, he ran his hand on the neck for touching the wound. It was not deep. He brought his hand, so as to draw his sword but someone seized him, firmly. Saito let out a "tsch" when suddenly he felt something against his hand was wet, what was that? A tongue? Saito's eyes widened: someone he suspected to be Hijikata, he was busy licking the blood off his hand and then, blood on his fingers. Hijikata's voice was heard:

"Don't move, don't turn back." After licking his hand, he attacked the neck, bloodied. "What is happening to me?" Saito thought, troubled by the sensation of wetness on his skin. hungry vice captain was finally filled, he left his Rasetsu form and returned to normal. His victim was on the brink of discomfort.

"Saito? Saito? Are you right?" asked the vice-captain who caught him in his fall.

"... I think." which gradually regained consciousness. Hijikata assumed an air of guilt and declared:

"I'm sorry." Saito stood up and sat down.

"... Why Me?" he asked in a tone low.

"My instincts took me there for a while. I could not control them. And then you came, I could not help myself. Sorry." Hijikata spoke in a sincere tone.

"I'm fine ..." he rose abruptly, but fell away because he was still weak, because of his discomfort. Hijikata caught up yet. Saito raised his head, eyes cloudy. He could just see Hijikata, who smiled, warmly.

"Do not rise so abruptly." He helped to his feet, supporting him, holding his hands. How Hijikata shoulder bothered him: he was with Okita, and he seemed to betray him. He asked to Hijikata to let him go, who did not understand why. But he complied.

"You're weird Saito at the moment." Hijikata began, suspicious.

"Why?" he asked. He had no reason to worry: nobody knew his secret with Okita. At least, he thought.

"You spend a lot of time with Souji. Talking to him made you feel uncomfortable and more, you seem bothered by the fact that I will support you by holding hands."

"..." Saito did not answer. He understood that Hijikata suspected something. Moreover, it sighed.

"What's there between you two?" Saito blushed, very strongly, then replied, stammering:

"Nothing." Hijikata wrinkled brows.

"Look what state you are! Do not lie." he exclaimed.

"I love it!" Saito exclaimed, redder than ever, wondering how he had the courage to say that. Hijikata's eyes widened at first surprised and then smiles

"Okita is lucky. I hope it is nice to you. For if I were him ..." He cut himself. Then went to another subject. "Anyway. This is your business. Pars therefore, will lead to new." he said laughing tone.

Saito left the office of vice captain. He started walking and then remembered the words of Hijikata. Why has he not finished his sentence. Then he remembered his "adventure" with the vice captain. He stopped in the middle of the terrace and began to blush heavily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... I think we made the most of the fiction. Sorry again if I make huge mistakes! I try to get better! Anyway thank you for having had the courage to read the first 3 chapters! On this ... Happy reading :)**

From his discussion with the vice captain, Saito could not sleep at night: this story haunted him. Trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, he turned in every direction and then stopped when he found himself face to her lover. Okita was sleeping peacefully beside him. Recently, his condition had slightly improved. Saito looked down: he detailed each plot in his face so that the ink in his memory. But the more he looked, the more he felt uncomfortable. He decided to tell him as soon as possible. He turned again. Okita's arms twined around Saito. The young man buried his face in the nape of his beloved.

"What you move, Saito." Okita whispered. Saito blushed deeply: recently, Okita called him by his first name.

"Herm ... Sorry." he says, embarrassed. Okita said nothing, he smiled and went back to sleep, her face still stuffed into the neck of her lover.

Saito spent his night watching the stars. When dawn began to appear, he took off his kimono night and dressed, as usual. Okita was still asleep. Slowly, Saito kissed Okita's forehead then left. Saito was staggering in the camps, it lacked a strong sleep.

"Good morning, Saito" a reasonable voice behind him. The recipient turned and looked behind him.

"You seem sorely lacking sleep." he said. Saito didn't answer. The person who spoke was Hijikata himself. He smiled very tenderly. For some time, Hijikata was very friendly with Saito. Can sometimes be a bit too ...

"I'm fine." Saito replied. He turned and prepared to leave when Hijikata restrained him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I did something wrong? " he asked anxiously. That should answer Saito? He shunned because his presence alone made him blush, remembering the other day? No. Vice Captain would undertake his words poorly. So he decided to remain silent.

"All ... All is fine!" he said, stammering.

"All is fine?" he repeated, surprised. "I'm not sure I follow you. Why did you change about a coup?" Saito was red, just the fact that Hijikata insisted on knowing what was going on was crazy.

"Shit! Let me go!" he screams, writhing in all directions.

"Calm down! What happened to you at once why you get nervous?" he said, tightening his twist on it. He could not understand: when Saito saw him, he totally changed behavior.

"I'm not angry!" Then he shook his arm violently, forcing Hijikata to let go. Then, a not upset, he went to his apartments. Hijikata looked away for a moment and then sighed. He went in the opposite direction.

Once alone in the room, Saito struck the wall with his fist, with exasperation. Blood flowed. Saito there was little attention and knocked again, again in the wall of the fist. Sanno entered at this time.

"What are you doing, Saito?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Nothing." he replied dryly. Sanno approached and observed the hand of his friend.

"Don't say that! You saw the condition of the wall and your fist? It happened something for you to be in this state? "

"Absolutely not. Let me. I would like to think." said he, always in a dry tone.

"If you want, I can't intrude." he said disappointed. Sanno straightened up and turned on his heels, leaving apartments Saito.

The days that followed, Saito was not eating, was he hardly went out. Sanno worried about his condition. Then he observed, to find the element that disrupted Saito. But he found nothing. Knowing that Saito and Okita had become quite close, he went to see him, thinking he would know what was happening. They talked long about everything and nothing when Sanno began:

"Do you know what disturbs Saito?" he asked, with great candor.

"Hu?" he said, very surprised. He had noticed that Saito receded a bit from him. But the latter told him he had the paperwork. As he trusted him, he did not think that Saito could lie to him. There was a long silence. Okita resumed the discussion, in a trembling voice.

"It ... It happened ... Something ...?" He was afraid of the response Sanno. If anything, it was very serious. Okita cleared his throat.

"I don't know, I find him in a trance. He ordered me to leave. He was angry so I did not dare contradict him. "He answered, passing his hand through his hair.

"I see ..." Okita seemed to cogitate and asked him also, leave him alone.

"What is your problem at all?" He sighed, got up and left.

Saito was still alone in the room. His wrist was bleeding, the wall was combed his blood. To her surprise, he saw Okita, he stood before him. He observed a moment the wall and sat down at his beloved, tore a small piece of her kimono and began to bandage his wounded hand.

"Saito ..." he said, his voice full of sadness. Saito did not answer, he was content to watch Okita hand to the bandage.

"Why you never tell me your problems?" he asked, his voice was soft and reassuring. She did not leave indifferent Saito. Once the bandage ends, Saito raised his head to look him in the eyes. Okita smiled a tender smile, but filled with sadness. Saito collapsed against his chest, whispering:

"I'm exhausted." He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the natural heat which escapes from the body of Okita. It was nice, it was like a drug it was and had always cold. This heat was to him as light through the darkness that has always been perceived, the light was before that time, a field, a source of hope that he could not reach. He continued, feebly

"I have accumulated too much stuff ..." Okita kissed his forehead as if to reassure him.

"The vice-captain ..." Saito began, hesitantly.

"Hm?" Okita became worried ... Why the vice captain began in this state there?

"He behaves strangely ..." Okita relieved himself: he thought it was less serious than he suspected.

"From the time he attacked me in his office, he's not the same ... I think he is hiding something and it gives me headaches." Saito finally spit. He blushed a lot, surprisingly, what worried Okita. What had happened between them?

"Since ... the office?" His tone had changed somewhat: Okita was upset and seemed a little too ... jealous.

"He attacked me. He made me a little sore ... but it was under the influence of Rasetsu. It wasn't voluntary." Why his face seemed to say otherwise. Saito hiding, too, inevitably something.

"A small wound? He took your blood, you mean?" Okita corrected.

"Yes. Vampiric impulses was ..." Saito admitted, embarrassed. Okita frowned : Saito was his lover! Hijikata was allowed to do such a thing? Vampiric instincts or not, it seemed unforgivable. He thought for a moment, analyzing the facts. He then came to a conclusion that seemed obvious: Hijikata was, too, also fell in love with Saito. Okita tightened his grasp: he didn't want to leave his Saito ... But he remembered his first assumption: Saito would loved Hijikata . And now it would be otherwise. Unless ... be reciprocal.

"Go with Hijikata-san." Okita said at last. Saito raised his head direct, very surprised Okita threw him?

"Wh ... What?" Saito stammered, shocked. He did not expect this reaction from his beloved. Okita, watched him, he seemed very seriously, unlike usual, he did not smile, he seemed cold, like Saito, impossible to read the feelings.

"You know, I love you ... But I do not want to be one who would oppose your happiness. I do not want your pity! If you're happy with Hijikata, I would too!" "he said, looking into his eyes. Saito, looked even more surprised. He had never realized how much love could do say stupid things.

"What?" No. " Saito said. When Okita released him, wanting to take everything away from him. Then he tried to reason with him.

"I like you more than I like my own life ... I don't want you to suffer if I die ... Go see Hijikata. He loves you, I'm sure ... It is even evident ". Despite his words, Okita cleared his throat: he thought of the idea of losing Saito: The most horrible thing that could happen to him: a punishment worse than death. Saito looked at him again then he frowned he was about to lose his incredible composure, proving he was not a warrior imperturbable, as the rumors say.

"Idiot." screamed Saito. Then he left.

"I know ..." he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**So... This is the last chapter of my fiction. Please reviews and sorry for my mistakes! :)**

CHAPTER 5 :

Since one week, Saito and Okita avoided each other. Okita always knew that his health was deteriorating with the absence of his lover. At night, he found no sleep, feeling the absence of Saito by his side in bed. He rose at once, took by a violent cough. More and more blood appeared on his hand and his cough didn't stop. Sanno arrived in his room, panicked.

"Okita! Okita! Are you okay? Do you want help? What can I do for you?" he asked. Okita, breathless, answered:

"No… Noth… Nothing…" Sanno slowly approached.

"Don't be ridiculous! What can I do?" Okita coughed more and more. Sanno wanted to help him so he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't approach!" scream Okita.

"What can I do?" asked again the captain.

"Okay… Go and search Saito." Sanno ran out of Okita's room.

The cough didn't want to stop. It was more violent and didn't let Okita to breath. Saito appeared on the room; he seemed cold and strict, as before.

"What do you want?" he asked, harshly. Okita was surprised by the tone of his former lover. He failed to say a word. "Okay…" said simply Saito. He turned and prepared to leave. Quickly, Okita threw himself on the back of Saito. He wrapped his arms around the back and snuggled his head on his back.

"I love you! I love you so much that it's hurting me! I'm sorry Saito but I'm jealous because I love you so much! I love you! I love you! I love you!" The ill saw the slight redness of Saito's cheek. The cough appeared again. The young man couldn't breathe and fell on the floor, oblivious. Saito stared. He threw himself on his lover, panicked. He shook Okita, violently but this one didn't react.

"Just one solution…" exclaimed Saito. He drew his sword and opened a wound on his wrist. He brought the wound at his lips and sucked his blood, storing it in his mouth. After that, he closed dangerously of his beloved and put his lips to those of the other. He let the blood to move from one mouth to another. Okita's hairs were colored in white. All the blood had passed into the body of Okita, this one opened his eyes, they were red. Saito prepared to break the link of the two lips but the young man returned his kiss with passion, he didn't want to break the kiss with him. He got up, without breaking the kiss, grasped the wrists of this one, made him fall to the ground and laid his wrists on each side of his head. At end, he licked his lower lips. Saito let him do. He lay on the breast of his lover and closed his eyes. He dropped his hands. He whispered, against his breast.

"I'm sorry, Hajime-kun…" A tear ran down Okita's face. Saito's fingers crossed in the hair of Okita. He placed his other hand on the back of his lover.

"Why don't you trust me?" asked Saito.

"I'm fall in love of a man on which we can read no thoughts and no feelings… You're so close of Hijikata… I'm afraid by losing you, even more than it is with Hijikata… I'm sorry Hajime-kun…" answered Okita, with sadness.

"You're the only man on Earth I love." Said Saito, softly and timidly. Okita stood up, placing himself above his lover. Saito was still lying on the floor, watching Okita's eyes. The ill slipped his tongue into the mouth of his lover. Saito took part in the kiss gently. Their tongues intertwined several times. The dark-haired man surrounded Okita's neck of his arms, broke the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Okita's back. His fingertips dug into the back of his lover so hard, while whispering the first name of Okita, again and again.

"Sou… Souji…."

_**(Okita POV)**_

His fingertips dug into my back so many times that it became covered with red marks, over and over again, he called my name into my ear.

"Souji…."

"Hajime-kun…" I hugged him: my fingers stroked his hair silky. At that moment, Hajime-kun did so with all of his strength and so I got closer to his head and I kissed him. This kiss was a sweet and chaste kiss.

_**(Fin du POV)**_

Since their reconciliation, Saito and Okita were always together, as days as nights. People saw them as "best friends", except Hijikata and Sanno, who were aware of their complains.

Their idyll tooke an end when Okita began to vomit blood: his death was near. He had to stay in bed, hoping to improve. The days passed and Okita's health never improves, instead, it deteriorated: he vomited more and more blood. Saito decided to rest with him, to helping him in critical cases. A doctor came here, to examine him.

"Okita-san", he said, "you have to leave the shinsengumi and take a rest for your health. If you don't leave, you die." Chizuru and Hijikata stared. The health of Okita was critical at this point?

"I wouldn't do it." Said simply Okita, with his eternal smile. He seemed not worried by his health.

"You want to die?" asked the doctor, surprised.

"There is no question that I leave the Shinsengumi." He looked Saito: his lover was here, he didn't want to leave him.

"You're not frightened by the fate that waits?" said the doctor, knocking fists against the floor.

"Because this illness would scare me?" Okita laughed and the doctor sighed: Okita was adamant.

"Please doctor, can you let Okita and me alone?" asked Hijikata, softly.

"If you want…" the doctor rose and left the room. Hijikata motioned to Chizuru to leave too. Saito, Okita and he were alone now.

"You really want to die?" asked Hijikata, harshly.

"It's not a problem." Said Okita, simply and closed his eyes. Hijikata sighed and looked Saito. He understood the reason that pushed Okita to rest here: he was in love with Saito.

"There is no way…?" asked Hijikata, in despair.

"Just one." Answered Okita. He turned to Saito. "But it depends on you, Hajime-kun…"

"Me?" he asked, with his usual calm.

"If I leave Shinsengumi, would you come with me?" he asked, with an explosion of tenderness. Hijikata stared and looked at Saito, worried: Love was indestructible. Saito, him, ran his hand through his own hair. We could notice a slightly smile on the face of Saito.

"I'll do."

The End


End file.
